His Property
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Chad is Hollywood's resident Bad Boy and Mr, Condor is tired of it. In a desperate bargain to tame Chad simple Grace Myers is ripped from her old life to become his girlfriend by force. His property.


Chad sat outside the studio not really caring about the trouble he was in. He didn't care that he was late for work or that he was the new " Bad Boy " of Hollywood. He just didn't care about that kind of stuff. Lazily he got out of the car and went inside. Mr. Condor was waiting for him.

" The tabloids again Chad".

" I have no idea what you're talking about" Chad replied coldly.

" You know very well what I'm talking about," Mr. Condor said.

" Fine so I broke up with another girl, " Chad said his voice rising.

" No, she broke up with you because of your reputation and the fact that your too controlling " Mr condor shouted

" Okay, you want me to be a good boy your going to have to do something " Chad declared.

" What anything" Mr condor asked.

" I want you to find a girl that I can own. Someone to be my girlfriend " Chad explained.

" Done"

...

* * *

Grace Myers silently crept down the stair as not to disturb her father. Her father James didn't like to be distributed. Anyone could tell that James didn't consider Grace his child. He referred to her as" my burden" whenever he spoke about her. Grace wished someone could care for her. Grace quietly closed the front door behind her. Getting on her bike she rode off to school.

Upon entering the school the mindless chatter of everyone reached her ears.

" Oh my gosh did you see the new Mackenzie Falls last night?"

" Omg Chad is so cute".

" So Random had me laughing forever".

" Me too".

Grace rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand Chad Dylan Cooper. She liked So Random much better but wasn't one to talk about it endlessly. Besides she had better things to do like play her guitar. Grabbing her binder she made her way to her first class of the day. She sat quietly at her desk waiting for class to start.

" Gracie!"

Grace turned and smiled at her best friend.

" Hi, Lily".

" Did you watch So Random last night?" Lily asked.

"No, I had homework to finish," Grace informed her.

" Your no fun, " Lily pouted.

" I know what you watched," Grace said causing her friend to smile.

" Mackenzie Falls as usual. " Lily said.

" Knew it," Grace said as the bell rang.

The rest of the class came in and took their seats as Grace turned her attention to the front of the classroom.

...

* * *

Chad sat quietly in the chair across from Mr. Condor. It had been three days since their talk and Chad had surprisingly kept his end of the deal.

" So I think we've found a girl," Mr. Condor was saying.

" And?" Chad asked.

" We have to clear it with her parents but if everything goes smoothly she'll be yours,".

" Good"

...

Grace sat in her room practicing guitar. Her father was downstairs sleeping. Grace liked not having to worry about bugging her father when he was asleep. It meant that she could practice freely. James awoke however as a sharp knock sounded at the door. James rolled off the couch and answered the door.

"What?" James asked.

" Mr. Myers?" The man asked.

" That's me now can I help you," James said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm here about your daughter Grace "

"Oh, my little burden. Why did she do something?" James asked not really caring.

" No, you see..."

..

* * *

"She's yours Chad you'll have her by Friday, " Mr. Conder said as he hung up the phone an hour later.

" Wonderful " Chad said smiling.

..

* * *

Grace and Lily were headed to Grace's house for a sleepover the following Friday. As they came around the corner Lily stopped short.

"What's the matter, Lily? " Grace asked.

" Look!" Lily said pointing towards Grace's house.

A limo was parked in front of her house.

"What's going on?" Grace wondered.

" Let's find out!" Lily said heading towards the house Grace in tow.

Lily entered the house then retreated pulling Grace away from the door.

"Grace what would you do if I said Chad Dylan Cooper was in your house?"

" I'd call you insane," Grace declared.

" Then I'm insane," Lily stated.

" Yes, you are. Now, come on." Grace said leading Lily inside.

Grace stopped short when she saw who her father was talking to.

"Oh my gosh"

..

* * *

Chad turned when he heard the voices behind him. Two girls stood in the doorway. The taller of the two girls were trying to process what was happening while her friend looked like she was going to faint.

"Dad, what's going on?" Grace asked.

" You aren't my problem anymore," James answered.

Chad couldn't believe the way James was speaking to Grace.

"I don't understand," Grace said even more confused.

"As of now your his problem," James said motioning to Chad.

" What!" Grace yelled.

"Your mine now," Chad said speaking up.

"She's your daughter now?" Lily asked even more confused than Grace.

" No, my girlfriend" Chad said walking towards them.

"Hold on, I'm supposed to leave my friends because I'm your girlfriend and BTW I don't like this or you!" Grace said not happy.

"Yep, that just about sums it up," Chad said smiling.

"I didn't agree to this!" Grace exclaimed.

" No, but your father and my boss did" Chad explained.

"That's not fair!" Grace said.

"Ah, but your dad agreed to it so yes it is," Chad said.

Grace was stunned into silence. She knew her dad didn't really care for her but she never thought he'd stoop this low. How could he?

"This is wrong and inhuman. I'm not going with you and you can't make me!" Grace declared standing her ground.

" You have to because your father agreed to it" Chad stated.

" You can't tell me what to do!".

"Yes, I can your mine, therefore, you have to do what I tell you," Chad said.

..

* * *

Lily just stood and stared trying to take it all in. Chad was taking her best friend away? The Chad Dylan Cooper was taking her friend! She had to be dreaming but she wasn't.

..

Grace couldn't comprehend what was happening to her. The room began to spin and the voices became distant as Grace fell into darkness.

..

Lily was yanked from her thoughts as Grace hit the floor. Lily had never seen Grace faint. Lily dropped beside Grace and begun shaking her. Despite Lily's attempts Grace didn't stir. Lily was nervous she didn't know what to do.

"Come on Grace wake up," Lily said slapping her friend in an effort to make awaken from her fainting spell.

Lily was relieved when Grace moaned. Grace sat up and groggily looked around.

"As touching as this, all is we've got to go," Chad said impatiently.

That's when Lily Lost it. standing to face Chad she said:

" Seriously she just fell and possibly hurt herself and you don't care? You expect to take her away now when she's still trying to understand what's happening to her? She collapsed right in front of you and you don't do anything! You just stand there like an idiot! You Chad are one sick little puppy. You don't even care for her! "

With that Lily turned and helped Grace up. Grace leaned on Lily for support. Lily led her to the couch and then went to find an ice pack. Chad sat next to Grace who turned away at the sight of him. Lily soon returned with an ice pack which she handed grace.

"Okay, I'm sorry but we really do need to leave or my boss will kill me" Chad stated standing.

Grace and Lily gave up on arguing and instead followed Chad outside. Lily hugged Grace goodbye then before anything else could be said Chad made Grace get in and off they went.

* * *

 **Okay, this is a very, very, very old story I wrote but never published. For the pure sake of nostalgia, i'm posting it now. Whether or not I actually continue ir is up to you guys. Review.**


End file.
